


The Best Day of My Life, According to Aaron Bass

by CoraleeBlaze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Aaron, Boys Kissing, Double Penetration, Emotional Porn, Hot Sex, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Tiny Bit of Hurt/Comfort, Top Dean, Top Sam, established wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraleeBlaze/pseuds/CoraleeBlaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aka, I wanted a dp fic with Wincest and Aaron Bass (Season 8, Episode 13 "Everybody Hates Hitler") and I couldn't find one, so I wrote one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Day of My Life, According to Aaron Bass

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the kinkiest thing I've ever written... 
> 
> I can't remember if it was ever explicitly stated to Aaron that Sam and Dean are brothers, but for the purpose of this fic, I'm assuming he either didn't know, or thought they were lying about the brothers bit, or he just didn't care.
> 
> Happy Birthday Delilah, I wrote this especially for you! ;)

The man carried himself with an air of authority. Even if Aaron hadn't been tailing him, he would have stopped to watch. He was easy on the eyes too. Big green eyes, plump pink lips, and he was _bowlegged_! Aaron's gaydar was pinging all over the place. He was so engrossed in watching the man that he didn't realize that the man had noticed him until he was walking towards him with a dangerous glint in his eyes. The guy spouted out some bullshit story about being a federal agent that Aaron might have believed if he hadn't already been tailing the guy for a while, but Aaron managed to throw him off the scent by flirting. The guy blushed and stammered, running into a table before trying to save face by leaving hurriedly. Yep. Definitely into guys.

 

Later, when the guy, Dean, had saved his life several times, Aaron entertained a few fantasies of thanking him with a blow job, maybe more. That is, until he walked in on Dean and his partner, Sam, engaged in a passionate kiss. They jumped apart when they saw him, blushing and stammering flimsy explanations until Aaron held up his hand. “Hey, it's cool guys. I didn't realize you were that kind of _partners,_ but I'm cool with it. A little disappointed maybe, but not upset.”

 

They relaxed and shared a meaningful look. Dean turned to him and smirked. “So when you flirted with me...” “Yeah... It wasn't really a hardship.” Another meaningful look passed between them, then Sam spoke up. “We have, you might say, an _understanding_ between us. We're open to sharing, if you are.” “Like a threesome?” Aaron clarified. Another look. “Sure, if that's what you want.” Aaron blushed. He'd already been fantasizing about Dean, now he took a moment to consider Sam. He was definitely as attractive as Dean, though in a more unassuming way. Aaron slid his gaze across Sam's body, there was so much of it, and he gulped as he imagined the (surely) enormous cock that was hidden by those loose jeans pounding into him until he screamed. He gulped. “Y– yeah, I think I'd like that.”

 

They grinned sharply at him, then each other, before slowly advancing to pin him against the door. “Wha'd'ya want us to do to you Aaron? Want us to lick you all over? Wanna fuck me? Wanna ride Sammy's cock while I suck yours?” Dean asked in a sultry voice. Aaron gulped. “I– guh! Um, all of it? Except maybe the me fucking you part, not that I don't want you, I just, um, I don't top?” Dean laughed softly. “Well, I'm open to pretty much anything.” He said before leaning in to kiss down Aaron's neck. Sam leaned in on the other side and captured his lips in a filthy kiss. Both men slid their hands up under Aaron's shirt and slowly pulled it over his head. Aaron tugged at their shirts too, and they stepped back and quickly stripped to the waist.

 

Aaron gaped up at them. Seriously, these guys were ripped! Muscles, muscles everywhere! He stepped forwards and ran his fingers over their abs, feeling a little insecure. Why would such insanely attractive men want him? Especially when they had each other. Sam noticed his hesitation. “Hey, what's wrong?” He asked, concerned. Aaron shrugged. “Nothing, I just... This isn't a pity fuck or anything, is it?” “No! Of course not! What makes you say that?” Dean responded. “Just, why would guys like you want someone like me? I'm not anything special. Too short, too skinny, my nose is too big...” he trailed off, hanging his head.

 

Their eyes softened as they exchanged another glance. They both took one of his hands, then gently led him over to the bed and laid him down. They carefully stripped the rest of his clothes off, caressing his body with gentle touches, stroking their hands and lips across his skin. Sam licked and sucked at his nipple, reaching across to gently roll the other between his fingers. Dean kissed his way across Aaron's stomach until his mouth was level with the head of his penis. “You're beautiful Aaron.” he said quietly before closing his mouth over the tip and sucking. “Nuuughhh. Not– not like you. Oh fuck!” Dean swallowed him down to the base, throat muscles clenching around him, then he hummed in amusement as Aaron tried to buck up. He pulled off, “Easy there, Tiger.” he smirked.

 

Sam and Dean both stepped back to strip off the remainder of their clothes. Aaron watched avidly. He grinned in anticipation, Sam's dick was even bigger than he'd imagined, and Dean's was quite large as well. Sam arranged himself on the bed between Aaron's legs and lifted them up across his shoulders. He bent down and Aaron closed his eyes, expecting warm wetness surrounding his cock again, but instead he felt a gentle stream of air across his hole, quickly followed by a hot tongue. His eyes flew open. “Oh! Holy fuck! Do that again!” Sam chuckled before laving his tongue across the small pink entrance again, then lapping gently before spearing his tongue inside, easily breaching the first ring of muscle.

 

Aaron threw back his head and moaned. Dean moved until he was straddling Aaron's chest. “Suck me?” he asked. “Hell yes!” Aaron replied. Dean slowly fed his cock into Aaron's mouth. Aaron sucked and licked greedily at it, lapping precome off the tip before closing his mouth completely around it. He moaned as Sam slid a finger into him beside his tongue. Time seemed to stand still as the three men writhed on the bed together. Finally there was the crinkling sound of a condom wrapper being opened, then Sam was sinking into him in one long stroke. “Hnnggh, more! Fuck me hard!” he moaned. Sam obeyed, setting an almost brutal rhythm.

 

“Oh fuck, so full! Want fuller.” Aaron moaned. Sam's hips stuttered, and he paused. “You want more inside you?” he asked with a slight edge of incredulity to his voice. “Y– yes!” Aaron sobbed. Dean grinned, “Hey Sammy, you think we can both fit in there?” he asked hopefully. Sam smirked, “Well, we can try.” He grabbed the bottle of lube again and slid his cock partially out of Aaron. He slicked up his finger and slid both his cock and his finger back in. Dean reached for the condoms and slipped one on, then grabbed the lube and poured some over his own fingers, slowly adding first one, then two, then three alongside Sam's dick and finger. Aaron had never felt anything so amazing. He reveled in the stretch and the feeling of being filled so completely.

 

Sam pulled out of Aaron. “Hey, sit up on your knees.” he said. Aaron obeyed. Sam moved behind him, and Dean knelt in front of him. They lined their cocks up together, then began to lower Aaron down. He gasped at the stretch and the not so small burn. “You ok?” Dean panted? “Yeah, just... go slow.” Aaron said breathlessly. He inched his way down until they were both completely inside of him. All three men paused there, Sam and Dean both fighting to keep from coming, and Aaron trying to adjust to being impaled on two large dicks.

 

After a few minutes, he began to squirm. “Move! Please!” he pleaded. Sam rocked his hips experimentally. “Oh fuck.” he gasped, “So tight! I can feel your cock against mine, Dee!” “Mmm, feels so good!” Dean agreed, moving at a counter-rhythm to Sam's shallow thrusts. “He's so tight Sammy, so amazing taking us both in like this! Always wanted to try this.” “So perfect, Aaron, so beautiful, love this don't you? How's it feel?” Sam asked. “So full. Filling me up so good! Don't feel empty anymore. Feel amazing! Hnnnghh! There! Right there!” Sam grinned, “I think we found his prostate, Dee.” “Yeah.” Dean grinned back, pounding in even harder.

 

Aaron wrapped his arms tightly around Dean and burred his face in his chest, Sam's arms came up around him and Dean both, and Dean brought his arms around Aaron and Sam, pulling them all so close together that there was no part of their bodies that were not touching. “Sammy.” Aaron heard Dean whisper, “Feel so good against my dick, baby boy.” “Dee.” Sam whimpered back, “Kiss me, Dee,” So they kissed above Aaron's head as they thrust together into his body. It was a very private moment, and Aaron felt very privileged to witness it. He had the feeling that not very many people had seen these men like this. They came like that, Sam and Dean with lips locked, Aaron encircled in their embrace, his cock rubbing against Dean's stomach.

 

They collapsed on the bed in a tangle of limbs, panting hard. “Wow.” Aaron said after a few minutes. “Just, wow.” Sam snuffed a laugh into his shoulder, and Dean chuckled against his lips as he pulled him into a gentle kiss. “It was pretty intense.” he admitted when he drew back. Sam nodded in agreement, then stroked his hand down Aaron's body. “You know how you said before that you aren't beautiful like Dean? Well, Dean's not beautiful like me, and I'm not beautiful like you. We're all different, and we are all beautiful. You are beautiful like you.” He kissed Aaron's neck, then held a hand out to Dean and pulled him closer so they were once again locked in an embrace. Aaron sniffed a little bit. “Thank you. Both of you. For everything.” he said softly. “You're welcome.” Sam replied just as softly. Dean kissed his head, then Sam's lips, and they fell asleep together.

 

The next morning as they were leaving, Sam and Dean offered to find a safe place for him to stay. Looking them in the eyes, he found the courage to tell them no. This was his fight, his destiny, and he would see it through to the end, or die trying. They said their farewells, and Aaron watched the black car until it faded into the distance. He knew he would always look back fondly on this time, the time that two men with sad eyes, dangerous smiles, and soft hearts gave him the courage to grow up.

 


End file.
